


The Cardiophile and the heart patient

by Neroli_Cali



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cardiophilia, EKG, F/M, Heart problem, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, ICD, Illnesses, Male chest, Sick Character, cardiophile, heart fetish, holter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli_Cali/pseuds/Neroli_Cali
Summary: This is a heartbeat kink story for all the lovers of the heartbeat sound.Aurora, a cardiophile, ends up dating Elliot, a young man with a frail heart with a congenital heart condition. Aurora wants to tell him about her passion and also wants to learn more about Eliot's heart and help him take care of it. This is a 3 part story that features exams, illness, ICD, heart beat listening on chest and with stethoscope, and a cute couple with really cute scenes. There's only a small mention to more mature activities but it's never explicit in any way, if you're looking for a story that revolves around mature themes, this probably is not the one.
Relationships: Aurora/Elliot
Kudos: 9





	1. The Cardiophile and the heart patient

Hi everyone! This is my first post around here. This is a story that I have made about a cardiophile and heart patient and I believe is extremely cute ^.^ please leave some coment so I know if you like it or not :) this story was posted on other communities but I thought I should make it public here.

I am not an English native speaker so, if you notice errors please notify me! Thank you :D

<3

Elliot was really nervous about that day. He was going to meet up with a girl he was dating for about three months. They had been really close through last month, he was deeply falling for her a bit more everyday. However, he was avoiding to start a more intimate relation with her. The thing was, she didn't know about an important detail about him, but he couldn't hide it forever, not for much longer at all.

He got out of the shower with his wet black hair that was down to his shoulders, and quickly tried to soak it in a towel and them took it out again. He put on his underwear, dark pants, and then looked straight in the mirror with his deep blue eyes. Elliot was facing is own reflection, his bare pale chest most precisely. And then, placed his fingers across is chest, right in the middle, where it was. The scar. A long and salient heart surgery scar that was a result of multiple surgical procedures.

She didn't know about his condition. They were becoming really close, but somehow, Elliot had managed to hide it from her. He was afraid of her reaction, that she may not find him so desirable after knowing that. He always had problems with his heart since birth, lots of hospital and emergency visits, exams, cardiologists, medicines...however, he was doing much better now, but still had to take his medicines daily, couldn't do much heavier exercise, had some restrictions with foods and activities, and did a lot of periodic exams like electrocardiogram, echocardiogram, holter, and so on. And he was over all, a weak guy in terms of physical strength. But despite that, is not like someone could obviously say that in a first glance. Sure he was skinny and very pale, and that gave him a certain frail aura, but he was extremely handsome, and very attractive, he had beautiful and luxurious deep black hair with some curls, a jawline of a Greek god, deep blue eyes that shined not like stars but like the moon, and the hands of an exquisite fine pianist that he achieved to be. No one could guess that he had such a frail heart just by looking or talking with him.

But he had to tell her, it wasn't fair to wait more. They had so much in common, in his 25 years of life he never felt that connection with any other woman. They met each other at a local jazz concert. She was friends with a girlfriend of one of his friends, since the night they saw each other, they never stopped speaking with one another. They had been talking for four months and dating each other for three, sure it was still a new relationship, and they only managed to be with each other once a week, but it was still unfair for both to not share with her such a major part of his life. He could never be cured of his congenital heart defect, he would live with it forever, and take medication forever, she should know that as soon as possible. And also, he didn't want to have the bad luck to have a heart arrhythmia episode and catch her in surprise.

Elliot got out of his house and started walking towards a park close to where he lived where he was suppose to meet her. He was at the moment living alone, renting a small apartment, and his girlfriend, Josephine, came once a week from train to visit him from her small village. It was just a one hour trip, but since they both worked and studied, they could only meet up one day at the time, but talked everyday with messages all day long.

When he arrived at the park, Josephine was there already, she was sitting on the grass wearing a long white dress and a big dark green hat. On the contrary of Elliot, Josephine had a natural tanned skin and was a beautiful woman with curves and strong thighs. She had an absolutely stunning figure that attracted some male and female eyes. Sometimes Elliot was afraid that he may not be enough for such a woman.

As soon as he got to her she kissed him vigorously and hugged him tightly. She was smaller than him, her head placed right on his chest. Sometimes he wondered if she already noticed the scar, because she did that too many times, and he loved it, he found it really cute and endearing.

\- So Elliot, what do you have planned for today? This week was so stressful, so much work for college, but I am glad that it is almost over and we can be together more frequently! We have a lot of small art encounters and cafe concerts to attend this summer!

\- Oh I get you so well... Can't wait for the summer as well. I don't specifically like the hot weather, but I love the warm nights. I also hope that I manage to find a place to play the piano and gain some money as well.

\- I don't mind it at all, as long as it isn't really too much. But I also love the warm nights. I am sure you will find a place that will let you play. You are so good in what you do Elliot! If I see something across my village I will let you know too. But I may get jealous that other people will have the pleasure to hear you play… - she said that in a provocative way, not really meaning it, but the truth was she really loved listening to him play the piano.

\- Ahahah don’t be Josephine, I can play one night long just for you… as long as you pay me.

\- Oh you are such an opportunist!

\- I was obviously kidding, it would be a pleasure to play, always, but mostly for someone that I like and treasure very much.

\- Do you like and treasure me very much?

\- I think I do… - Elliot was not the greatest person in showing affection and he got really embarrassed by this moments, his face blushed a bit and his heart reacted racing a bit. Josephine found it extremely cute and hugged him again listening for instant of his is racing heart.

Elliot and Josephine continued talking and spontaneously kissing each other one time or another. They got to visit some other places and then got back to that park. Elliot almost forgot about what he intended to do that day. But he didn't want to have that conversation there, at the park, he wanted to be in a more comfortable and private place.

\- Josephine - Elliot said with a steady voice looking straight to her eyes after kissing her. - there is something I want to tell you about. Is something very personal, and maybe I should already had said it to you, but I couldn't. But now I think I can't wait more, it is not fair. Can we go somewhere else with less people so I can talk to you?

Josephine listened carefully to him, not really understanding exactly what he wanted to say.

-Sure Elliot, we can go to your place if you want. You live 10 minutes walking from here so...it seems the best choice.

\- Yes, it can be... So, can we go? - Elliot was already nervous about the situation, his hands were shaking a bit and his breathing was a bit heavier, as so it was his heart.

\- Yes, of course. I just hope you are not going to tell me that you are a psychotic murder in your free time.

\- Ahahah, no Josephine, it certainly isn't that!

They walked with their hands together at a fast speed, and during all the way Elliot didn't speak a word. He was trying to formulate in his mind what he was going to say, but he knew that it was pointless, and his heart was beating erratically from that anxiety so much that he almost could ear it himself. 

When they finally got there, Elliot got to his room and sat on his bed saying to Josephine do the same and sit next to him. Elliot hold her hands, and placed one on his chest. He looked at her straight in her eyes, and kept like that for some moments before talking.

-So Josephine, I don't know if you have noticed but, I have a scar,... right here... where I placed your hand. It is from multiple heart surgeries that I had since birth because I was born with some congenital heart defects. I had many heart problems during all my life, and I still have most of them. But, has you could see, I can live a normal life...obviously I have many restrictions with physical activity and foods, and I have to take daily medicines until the day I die, and also I have many periodic appointments with my cardiologist to keep my condition under control... But I still have a good life and I am doing better then some years ago. I am sorry I couldn't tell you before Josephine... - Elliot couldn't look to her in the eyes anymore, and Josephine could feel his heart pounding fast on his chest, with some irregularities.

Josephine smiled to him. And placed the other hand on his face so that he looked to her again while pressing the other even more on his chest.

-Look Elliot, I am so happy that you told me about that, thank you! But my dear, well, I already knew about that, well, not for sure, but, I imagined it. I noticed the scar sometime ago, and, I have seen the meds someday here in your house. Obviously I didn't know exactly for sure that you had an heart condition and that you had some heart surgeries, but I was almost certain of that. I never asked you about it because I wanted you to tell me when you felt you should, and now you did. It's all right Elliot, I still adore you the same way I did, maybe even more! - Josephine finished what she was saying and gave him a soft kiss on his temper, then one on his lips, and one on his chest.

\- Oh god Josephine! I am so much more relieved now... I had imagined that you already been able to feel the scar...But I didn't know that you already were almost certain of my condition. But well, you use to hug me so many times with your ear on my chest, I guess you could hear it beat in a strange way. - Elliot talked now more lively, with his heart still racing but much more light.

Josephine blushed in shame when he said that. The truth was, she also had something very personal to tell him that now she felt that would be wrong to hide from him.

\- Well Elliot, I sure love to place my head on your chest and listen to your heart... But it is not just that, is really more than that. There is something about me that I think you should know now...

\- Tell me Josephine, don't be afraid!

\- Well, I have a strange interest, and a strange fetish I should say. I am deeply in love with the sound of the human heart beating. I don't know when it started, I love it since I was a child. But then I discovered that it was also a fetish, something that aroused me. I love the beating of a fast and irregular heart. I should say that yours is simply perfection despite his problems... - Josephine was truly embarrassed, she never told it to anyone, but she felt that it wouldn't be fair with him that he didn't know about it.

Elliot was completely astonished about what he was listening. Josephine was mostly afraid that he thought that she was a freak and a weirdo.

\- Josephine...what a great interest you have...that is so tender, so cute. And well, if you like fast and arrhythmical hearts, I am sure you love mine!

\- I do Elliot! Oh god...so, you don't see me as a freak??

\- How could I? You are in love with the heart sound, with mine specifically, I find it extremely cute my dear. - Elliot leaned on his bed pulling Josephine to his chest. His heart was beating extremely fast, if he wasn't so happy, so excited, and so in love, he probably would already be concerned that that may lead to a bad arrhythmia episode. They kept like that for some what long time, with nothing but his heart being listened to by Josephine.

\- Can I see your scar Elliot? I am sure it is beautiful!

\- Oh...yes obviously!- They got back up and Elliot took of his shirt, showing her his mutilated chest.

The girl placed her hand on his bare chest right on his visible and salient scar, and looked at it with all her attention.

\- Don't you find it gross?

-Not at all!! How could I think that! It's so beautiful...your scar...god, is so beautiful, so beautiful I want to kiss it, may I?

Elliot looked to her with surprise, with is mouth slightly open.

\- Oh...yes, sure, sure Josephine...do whatever you want my dear, my heart is yours.

The girl smiled kissing his lips vigorously, and then kissed his scar with tenderness, softly, all of it, and while she did it his heart started racing even more, in fact despite his already tachycardic heart, he thought that he never felt it racing so much, he was even having some troubles breathing, and had some arrhythmia, but he didn’t want to stop for nothing.

\- Your heart is racing Elliot.. I felt it on my lips, I don’t think it his being able to complete a full contraction, and I am sure I heard some concerning arrhythmias, are you felling alright??

\- Yes, I guess I never felt better!..  
Elliot kissed her making her heart race as well but not so much as his own, his heart was really wild, pounding in his chest almost hurting from so much pleasurable emotions. He felt truly desired by that woman. Josephine was truly devoting herself to him, worshiping him.

\- You...like my heart Josephine, don’t you? Would you like to...well, go on?

\- How could I not like it, your heart is beautiful, so fast and skippy. Sure it is frail but that just makes me want to protect it and appreciate it even more. And oh Elliot, I sure want to go on until the end!! - She took her dress of as well, and they both didn't wait long to be fully naked on the arms of each other. Then, suddenly, Elliot stopped for a second and took of the drawer next to bed, a device that was a simple heart monitor with just three leads that he had at home just for simple heart rate tracking on the time his condition was much worse. She placed the leads on his chest already knowing the right places and turned on the machine, the beeping was really fast and skippy, Josephine watched the lines of the heart rhythm with amusement.

\- Oh god Elliot! Your heart rate is of 183 bpm! You sure are alright to go on??

-Yes Josephine! Please go on.... I am felling so good..., and I guess you are to, probably is amazing to be able to track my heart for you, since you get turned on by that - as he was saying this, his heart skipped some beats and then got back to being just super fast. Josephine placed her head on his chest listening to it beating and skipping, after sometime she kissed him again with her hand on his chest, felling his little frail heart racing almost out of his chest. She screamed for pleasure like she never did, and Elliot never in his life felt so alive as on that moment. The heart monitor was turned on during all the relation, during the apotheosis of the relation his heart got up to 200, and then had some arrhythmia during the slowing process. Josephine listened to his heart racing and skipping all along, when they both finished, she let the machine on so that she could ear his heart getting back to normal resting rate. She leaned on his chest, still vibrating and out of breath, rising and falling quickly.

\- It was the most amazing sex I had ever had Elliot, you and your heart are perfection, I want to worship and protect you, and your heart.

\- Me too, Josephine, never have felt so good, and such pleasure. I am truly grateful that once in my life, my heart could actually be something positive to me and somebody else, my frail heart is yours to take.

Elliot felt asleep some moments after that, with his frail but untamed heart still racing a bit. Josephine turned the machine down, so it wouldn't wake him up. And then, placed her ear on his bare chest playing with her finger on his scar and listening to his strange heart. She listened to it for almost an hour, and only fell asleep when she was sure that his heart was back on a normal rate for sleeping. She was truly happy, she never told about her heart fetish to anyone, and finally, she had someone that could pleasure her completely and also feel better about himself. It was like they were made for each other.


	2. Taking care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellioy visits Josephine for a fun weekend together but he gets sick with a cold and Josephine needs to check on him and check on his heart. A fun surprise waits for Josephine too.

Since that day where they discovered each other’s secrets, they had become much more closer and connected. Josephine, after some weeks, would randomly ask for a brief listen to Elliot's heart, and he would willingly let her listen has long as she wanted. Many times, he took the initiative himself and even liked to trigger her in public places sometimes, without anyone noticing how blushed she was while he hugged her right in his chest.

When Elliot had one of his periodical cardiologist appointment, Josephine came with him. At first, she was afraid, she was afraid even of the doctor himself, what if he could see through her and know about her secret? Fortunately, this is still not possible, even for a cardiologist, so Josephine managed to surpass her fears and go on with her devotion to Elliot’s heart. In the end, she was going to see Elliot on a EKG and his heart image in the echocardiogram monitor, how could she miss that only because of an irrational fear of being exposed?

During the exam process, Josephine could imagine herself preforming those exams on him as well. But when the stetching part took on, she really got a urge to also listen. She didn’t possess one of those, so she could only imagine how it would be to examine Elliot on the ease of her home with a beautiful stethoscope.

The cardiologist himself was actually a very nice and accessible old man. He was Elliot's doctor for quite a long time, and because of his regular visits, the doctor felt free to make some harmless but invasive comments to him on a more relaxed way. As Elliot was laying doing the echocardiogram, the doctor said:

\- You do have a beautiful woman by your side Elliot, I am glad that you came with her. But your heart seems to be a little faster than usual. Could it be because of her? - he asked already expecting the followed blushing of Elliot’s face and heart rate increasement.

Elliot didn’t even had the time to answer, If he wanted to hide something it was too late. The sound and image of his heart getting even more faster with that statement were being showed on the screen of the ultrasound, the heart couldn’t lie about his emotions. His face was blushing, and his heart racing of embarrassment for the situation. The doctor laughed smoothly and then dig the transducer a bit deeper into his chest, not hurting him, but making the image and sound clearer.

\- Oh I guess I am right, the heart doesn’t lie, look how fast it is beating… maybe next time you have to stay outside Josephine!

At this moment Josephine was red as a tomato, trying to find a place to hide, but also really amazed about the reaction of Elliot's heart to the doctor’s statement. What the doctor said was true, his heart didn’t lie about its own illnesses, but also his emotions. And the sound and image of the echo were simply an out of this world experience, she was glad that the doctor really took his time to perform the exam and didn’t took it briefly.

Even with all the awkwardness shared for both, the experience was so beautiful and intense, that she promised to go again on the next one, has long as that didn’t compromise any exam results. The cardiologist said that obviously it wouldn’t, and also, that he would study the exams further, the EKG specially, but that everything seemed to be normal, regarding what was normal for Elliot's heart condition. Despite the blushing ambient that set in, Elliot was pleasant to have her there. He would have heart problems until the end of his days, so the same would be for the heart exams, so, if his girlfriend was deeply emotionally involved into that, it could be a great thing. It was like taking what was good from something that majorly could only be bad.

***

After a couple of months passed, Elliot was supposed to meet with Josephine for the weekend, he was actually going to stay with her at her home all weekend.

Unfortunately, Elliot started to feel a bit ill the night before the trip to her village. But he didn’t give much attention to it and just got to bed earlier to rest. Next day he woke up not feeling very good,he was felling some difficulties breathing and the heart was a bit fast, but his will to go see Josephine, and spend the weekend with her, was much bigger than what seemed like a common cold. So, he just prevented himself with medication that was prescribed for him when for such needs. Because of his already frail heart, the effects of a common cold were a bit more intense than to other healthy people. He was really upset about it, he had been waiting for that weekend all month, and now, that it was finally happening he was feeling sick. But surely it wasn’t nothing to worry too much about and cancel their plans, and he believed that during the trip he could rest a bit more and actually be fine when he arrived.

As soon as he arrived to the village train station, Josephine was there to meet him. She hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply with love, as always, and after giving a good and deep look into him she asked:

\- Are you feeling all right Elliot?

\- -Not very much actually… you are starting to become really good on your observation skills.

\- You look tired… did you sleep well? – Josephine asked with her own heart worrying about his, and then placed her hand on his temple – You do seem a bit hot…

\- I was really excited about this weekend, but I did sleep, and although I am not on my best terms I decided that there was no reason for not coming. And if you are worried about it, my heart is fine, I guess, is just a cold. I just hope that I don´t make you sick as well...

\- Don´t worry about that. You could have said to me that earlier and I would go to your place instead to take care of you.

\- Why are you always so caring? But well… on the good side, as I am sick you can always take a good listen at home when we arrive.

Josephine blushed in shame looking at ground. She was not yet used to Elliot knowing about her secret, even after all those months.

They got to Josephine home to leave there Elliott’s stuff. He didn’t actually bring much with him but it was easier to leave everything at home right away and then decide what they were going to do since he was convict that he would feel better quickly.

\- Well Josephine, what do you want to do now?

\- The most important question is, are you feeling better?

\- Yes…

\- Liar! You obviously aren’t.

\- But I am sure I eventually will, I already took some medicine for this, it has to be a specific one because of the other ones I take daily, so I brought it with me and took during the trip.

\- Well, let’s do it like this… Let’s just stay home for a while and see if you feel better, and then if you do we go for a walk at the fields close by, if you don’t, you will get a good night of sleep and maybe tomorrow we can go.

\- Yes mom. – Elliot answered ironical but agreeing with her. He was feeling tired and a bit hot, and wanted lo just lay on a bed for a while.

\- Oh don’t say that, I just want you to feel better, and I am sure that you agree with me. Let’s go to my room, and you rest on my bed while we watch something or so…

\- I think I will accept that. – Elliot grabbed Josephine by her back and then softly whispered in her ear – you can still listen to my heart if you wish so you know that right?

Josephine got red as blood once more and took a while to recompose herself from that statement. Elliot just stood by her side finding her reactions truly adorable.

Josephine’s room was much messier and disorganized then Elliot’s one. However, the bed was slightly bigger, they could perfectly lay both on the bed comfortably. She invited him to the bed and then almost forced him to lay on it like a mother to her child. Elliot took of his clothes and kept only the underwear and a shirt that he brought to sleep with. Josephine’s bed still had her smell all over it, the sheets were covered with it, and for Elliot it was kind of relaxing the feeling of being absorbed onto his lover’s bed and smell.

She had a small old tv on her room, barely used it, but still turned it on and said Elliot to do as he pleased while she was going to make something for them to eat. She was a marvelous cooker, but that day, unfortunately, she would have to stay simple with a good hot soup. When she returned the Tv was off again and Elliot had picked up one of the books that she had closer by.

\- Still haven´t read that one Elliot…so, can’t tell you if it is worth or not. But well, let’s eat the soup before it gets cold. – Josephine brought a trey with the two plates with hot soup.

\- You are too kind and sweet with me Josephine, you are going to make me used to it…

\- It is supposed to, there is no other way I wish to treat and care for you.

Elliot smiled timidly and then they both eat in a very cozy silence. After they finished, and Josephine took everything to the kitchen and returned to his side, preparing herself to jump to the other side of the bed, Elliot looked straight to her eyes like if he was going to make a confession.

\- I have something very sweet and special to give you…

Josephine looked at him in surprise and stood up on the bed side.

\- Oh Elliot…I need no other present than you.

\- I guess so… but I am sure you will love this one. Just give me that dark bag behind you and come to bed.

Without asking anything else she did has he said, Elliot opened the bag and took a dark box out of it, put the bag on the floor again, and land the box to Josephine’s hands.

She opened the box, and there it was. A beautiful acoustic stethoscope, all black and silver. One that probably had been a bit expensive, it was a different kind of a jewel. She couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing. She was petrified in enthusiasm holding it like a sacred object.

\- Try it on me, since I am ill it can actually be very appropriate, even if I didn’t plan it to turn out this way at first… Go on, I am really used to it, but I never have been examined by a woman like you. – Elliot took of his shirt, exposing his bare chest and scar to her once more.

\- Oh God, Elliot…this… this is a dream come true, is so beautiful! I don’t know what to say to you my love… It is too precious!

\- You don’t have to say nothing, just try it. – Elliot placed the ear pieces on her head and after laying on her bed again, placed the cold diaphragm on his chest.

She was completely absorbed into his fast and loud heartbeat, it was shooting, the most beautiful thing she had ever listened. She could hear it beat perfectly like she never ever did before, it was fast, and there was definitely a third sound that could be heard easily on almost every spot. The fact that Elliot was also nervous, plus being sick and with a congenital heart defect, probably made the heart beat that fast out of nowhere. The diaphragm of the stethoscope moved up and down with the beats of his heart. Josephine was so happy that she wanted to cry of pleasure. She never thought that she would actually make it with someone, it was just a dream in her head, but it was happening, and it was much better than what she imagined it to be.

\- So, what do you thi..- Josephine placed her fingers on his lips telling him to stop. She wanted to hear his heart perfectly, with him talking it wasn’t possible. She still wanted to enjoy that feeling for a bit longer before saying something. She stayed like that for some time, one hand gently on his lips and the other with the stethoscope. After a while the hand that was on his lips moved to his chest and while she was examining him with the stethoscope the other hand was placed on his chest feeling his heart beating. After some more moments she took of the ear pieces and stood with her hand caressing his scar.

\- How do you feel Elliot? When I make this… when I listen to your heart…. It is the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced, is so beautiful that brings tears to my eyes, this is how deep this experience is for me, but if you are doing it just to pleasure me, to make me happy, but don’t enjoy it yourself, I don’t think I want to keep doing it...

Elliot got back to slightly seating position, and pressured Josephine hand deeper into his chest while the other one was on her face.

\- My dear, I don’t share the same deep interest for the heart the way you do, that is true. But I suffer of a severe heart condition, I lived my life with it, so, is not like heart related stuff are indifferent to me in any way. I never thought that were people with this kind of interests, but I truly think it is something very beautiful. Listening and enjoying the sound of the heart of someone is something very deep and personal. I couldn’t be happier about the way you love to listen to mine, regardless of its sickness, in fact, you love it specially with its illness and strangeness. That makes me feel totally loved and accepted. So, making this, is not just for you, I do it for me as well.

\- Oh Elliot… I am so relieved to know that. I want this to be a deep experience for both of us. I can´t put into words the way I feel when I listen to your heart.

\- And it is the same for me Josephine, you can be totally sure of that. – Elliot kissed her softly and got back to laying position telling her to go on. He closed his eyes while she started again moving the cold piece on his chest.

She took some time listening, nothing else could be heard on the house, just his slightly fast heart and deep breathing. The room had a very pleasant temperature that didn’t really bothered the fact that he had half his torso uncovered by the bed sheets. Elliot was laying very still and peacefully, he was feeling much better now. The feeling of the cold piece on his chest was in a certain way very pleasurable, even if he didn’t exactly share a passion for hearts like Josephine, he was so used to being examined for a “negative” and only medical exam procedure reason, that that moment seemed very soul healing and beautiful for him as well. Some moments after his breathing got deeper, and heart got steadier. He had fallen asleep, he was very tired, and the medication also had that effect. Josephine noticed that his heart started beating a bit slower, but just noticed that he really was a sleep after the breathing got deeper. Josephine smiled and shed a small tear of pure contentment on his chest.

She stooped the exam for a moment to cover him properly, so his body didn’t get cold without the shirt. Then she laid on the other side of the bed covering herself with the sheets as well. Placed the ear pieces again and made sure the diaphragm was warmer before placing it again on his chest in a very delicate way to not wake him up. His heart was beating slower, but even so, not very slow for a sleep rate. She loved the fast thumping heart that he possessed for the most time, but listening to his heart while he slept, steady, made her complete and peaceful. His sleeping heart was like a lullaby to her. After some time, she was also sleeping by his side still with the stethoscope on his chest.


	3. The ICD ( implantable cardioverter defibrillator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot has another heart episode and is ruched to urgent care unit, his heart might need an ICD.

After a year and half of dating and being financially stable, they decided to move in together to an apartment on Elliot’s town. They had a room for Josephine to work on her projects and another for Elliot to practice the Piano and teach as well. There wasn’t much room left for anything else besides a kitchen, a bathroom, and their room. They weren’t exactly rich, even if Elliot came from rich families he didn’t like to depend on them, so they managed a way to live inside their studios. They both preferred the beautiful and calm place that Josephine grew up in, but the fact was the modern art public that their jobs required could only be found on a bigger city, on top of that, Elliot’s medical needs were much closer there, so Josephine had to adapt to be there more permanently, and living together with Elliot was the only thing making it easier.

They had a big window with a view to the city right at the side of their bed, on summer days where he didn’t have to work and was too lazy to be practicing, Elliot used to lay down there, with bare chest, feeling the wind caress and cooling his skin and watching the birds fly around looking for another spot to land.

When Josephine entered the room, Elliot was distracted looking outside, but really just looking to nowhere. She sat on the bed and touched his chest with her fingertips, going forward and backwards on top of his heart surgery scar and playing with his long hair with the other hand.

\- Are you finished with your projects for today Jo? - Elliot asked looking at her with very sleepy eyes while touching her face.

\- I might be… can’t resist this sight of you, laying here with the sun caressing your skin, so gorgeous…you’re so pale that it looks like your skin shines a bit, and so does your scar, I should paint you like this someday - saying this Josephine kissed his lips, then his scar, and placed her head on top of his chest listening to his heart beating. It was relatively slower than average since he was so relaxed and comfortable but easily got faster after those words. Elliot just laughed at the idea shyly and caressed her head on his chest.

Even tho Josephine did a great use of Elliot’s gift, the stethoscope, there wasn’t anything as beautiful as listening to his heart directly from his chest. There was an emotional and intimate experience on such an act that could never be replaced by anything else. Listening with stethoscope had a much bigger definition of sound, watching Elliot’s EKG’s and Echocardiograms was an amazing experience since she could see his heart performing, and his debilitation and conditions were much more obvious that way, but even so, there wasn’t anything as personal as laying on his chest, feeling his skin and scar, the rise and fall of the chest, and listening to that heart, skipping, getting faster or slower, but still beating. However, such calm days would eventually be challenged…

Josephine was painting on the atelier, and Elliot was giving a private piano lesson in the other room. They were two artists in love, working on different types of arts at the same time and many times used the studios for private classes on painting or piano.

Elliot was finishing the class of one of his students when suddenly he started feeling discomfort on his chest. It felt like his heart was fluttering, arrhythmic, and overall beating at a faster pace than usual. It was normal for him to have some arrhythmia episodes, especially tachycardia since his heart rate could be easily elevated with little exertion, but that was something else.. he had experienced something like that before, but it eventually got solved after his last surgery and an increase of his heart medication. Elliot tried to hide his discomfort from the student since the boy was already preparing to leave but as the episode got stronger he couldn’t help but to take his hand to his chest and feel his heart painfully beating fast in his chest while getting dizzy.

\- Mr. Elliot, is something going on?.. - the student was relatively new student and had no knowledge of Elliot’s heart problems and Elliot was only 26 so he didn’t think it could be the case.

\- Ah…don’t worry Miguel… you can go know, I just need to rest for a while. See you next Friday afternoon as planned. - Elliot said to the student hoping the boy would go away, he hated to worry people, it was already bad enough for him to feel like he makes Josephine worry for him all the time, he didn’t want more people doing that. Since the boy was young and new there, he just did what Elliot told him. As soon as the kid closed the door, Elliot held his chest tight and sat on the ground with his back on the door, it was getting difficult to breathe, he wanted to call Josephine but he was starting to feel unable to do it…

However, almost as if she felt something, Josephine came out of her atelier, to find Elliot in that state.

\- Oh Elliot, what’s going on my love? - Saying that she quickly helped Elliot to lay on a couch and checked his heart rate. She could also feel the fast and irregular shivering it was making on his pale chest.

\- I… I haven’t felt like this in a long time... I think it might be Atrial Fibrillation episode, I used to have some…my heart is completely out of rhythm…

\- I’ll call an ambulance Elliot, this could be a heart attack and even if the episode is over when they get here, you need to be checked… - She held Elliot’s hand tight on his chest and proceeded to call. This scenario was something that had happened some times before, in a little more than a year and a half of being together, Josephine had to call an ambulance on Elliot more than a couple of times, and there were also the times where she drove him to ER, and the times he didn’t get to go to the hospital but had moderate episodes at home. Elliot felt worse with the pain he was causing on the woman he loved than for the pain of his frail heart struggling to pump efficiently. With that thought and sight, he passed out before the ambulance arrived.

When the ambulance arrived and connected him to the monitors, it was visible that it was indeed a severe Atrial Fibrillation episode, they were lucky to still catch it on the monitors because it could be difficult to detect once it was over.

After arriving at the hospital, Elliot was immediately rushed to the cardiology unit and connected to the heart monitors, blood pressure cuff, oxygen mask, IV lead, defibrillation pads... His own cardiologist was working at the moment so he was called to the emergency which helped the other medical team understand the best procedures for him. Since Elliot’s heart didn’t convert with any medication and was almost at 200 bpm they had to cardiovert him, and could only bring his heart back to a normal rhythm and pace at the third shock.

During all these procedures Josephine had to wait outside and she could only watch it by the acrylic window. It was horrible. One thing was to watch regular check-ups, she did it regularly with him since he had an EKG almost every month, but watching all those leads covering his chest, the defibrillation pads, the oxygen mask, a sedated body, that all just made her own heart tight for his own. She couldn’t imagine a life where she didn’t have Elliot with her, where she didn’t have his heart beating under her ear and hand when she sleeps. Seeing him being shocked was the worst part. It wasn’t the first time for Elliot, he had been cardioverted and defibrillated quite a lot before his last heart surgery, but this was the first time since then, so Josephine never witnessed such a scenario. Every time they shocked his chest she feared his heart would stop permanently…but after that third attempt, his heart got from 202bpm to 86bpm so she could finally breathe deep, and some tears of relief were shed.

As soon as the doctors stabilized him and moved him to a private room, she finally could be with him. He was still under an oxygen mask and full of leads from the heart monitors, but Josephine could at least be at peace when the numbers and rhythm at the monitors looked normal. Finally being a cardiophile could be of some use to her, she could somewhat understand what was a normal EKG reading and what was not. Since he remained unconscious from the sedatives she just caressed his hair and scar and looked at him dearly. His long black hair was all over the place, but even like that, all wired up, he was the most beautiful man for her.

\- Josephine, how are you my dear? - said Elliot’s cardiologist entering the room.

\- Oh…I’m better now that he’s also doing better… - she said still looking at him - what happened with his heart doctor?…

\- Well, he had Supraventricular tachycardia episode, Atrial Fibrillation to be more specific. He already had other episodes that showed on previous Holter exams, but they weren’t as severe… we though his last heart procedure and medication had solved part of this problem, but maybe we’ll need another solution…

\- I see… he did say he thought he was having one of those before passing out. What other solutions do you suggest, doctor?

\- We can increase some of his medication, but it might have some side effects that for someone this young would not be desirable and I don’t think it would be effective since these episodes are getting severe, we had to cardiovert him today as you saw, nothing else worked...I think that at this point Elliot could benefit a lot from an ICD, an implantable cardioverter defibrillator.

Once again, being a Cardiophile meant that Josephine knew very well what an ICD was but she decided to ask more about it anyway - What exactly an ICD would do for his heart, doctor?

\- An ICD is a small device that goes under the skin of the patient and that connects with the heart. Basically, it can correct the heart on some episodes with small electrical impulses every time it detects irregular rhythms, or just tachycardia or bradycardia pace. If those impulses don’t work, it will cardiovert the heart, and if that also doesn’t work it will pass to defibrillation to correct a dangerous rhythm. Usually the patient won’t feel anything regarding those small impulses, but he will feel some local momentousness pain if the heart gets shocked and it’s still needed medical evaluation after it occurs sometimes, but it can save lives… In this modern version, ICD also works as a pacemaker, and he will need to replace it every 3 to 6 years depending on how much shocks his heart will need. I think Elliot would be a great candidate to getting one…

\- It sounds like a good option indeed, but...I don’t know, knowing Elliot as I know, I don’t know if he will agree to have a device on his chest that reminds him every time that he has heart problems…specially with those shocks, it sounds quite scary…

\- Yes, you’re right about that… I already had this conversation with him some time ago, but he didn’t agree on it, and since his condition improved after last surgery I didn’t force the idea but right now my dear.. we might be talking about a lifesaver. Medical teams might not be fast enough if his heart stops, but this little thing can be enough to save his life. - Saying this, the doctor checked all the monitors, changed some more words with Josephine, and then left them alone.

When Elliot woke up, he still had to be on a nasal cannula since he was still not able to breathe well and was covered with electrodes and leads. Before waking up Elliot already had another episode that could be controlled with adenosine and heart pacing, but that sight of 2 episodes in less than 24 hours was enough to get Josephine and Elliot’s doctor sure to make Elliot accept the ICD.

\- How are you feeling my love? - Said Josephine kissing softly his lips and caressing his hair while adjusting his canola - you are at the hospital, you were rushed to cardiology unit after you passed out at home, they needed to perform a cardioversion on you so they sedated you, and then you had another smaller episode during the night.

\- Oh … yeah, I don’t remember anything…just feeling that strange chest pain and then collapsing, I don’t really remember anything else.. - Elliot said while still trying to understand everything and being annoyed with the loud beeping sounds of his heart monitor - … I’m so sorry Josephine…

\- No Elliot! You know it’s not your fault, it’s ok…we both are ok now, that’s what matters my dear, it’s ok! - Once more Josephine kissed him, this time also on his forehand and caressed him.. - Look, your cardiologist talked with me and…he thinks that you might need an ICD… What do you think about it?

\- I… I don’t know Josephine, I don’t really want it, but I can recognize that I might need it… - Elliot said it while looking at himself, his chest, his scar, all those leads, and annoying monitors. Elliot hated so much all of that, and more than it, he hated that Josephine had to witness all of it and be constantly worried. He remembered at that time why he got more separated from his family, it was because of his mother, he couldn’t stand to make her worry about his health that much.

\- Well, your doctor was called here now since you woke up, and he will talk with you about it… I don’t want to force you to anything my love, and I won’t, but, from what your cardiologist said to me, I do think it’s the safest option for you… and regarding me my dear, you know I just want the best for you and your heart. I don’t care about the scars, the procedures, the medications, the constant exams, the lump on your left chest that would appear on such case..I don’t care about any of it, I just want you to be better and safe and listen to your heartbeat for a long long time… - Saying this Josephine retired herself from the room and let the doctor talk privately with Elliot.

That discourse really got to Elliot’s heart and soul and it was visible on the monitors. His doctor checked everything and had a good listen on his heart and after all that, he talked about the ICD procedure with Elliot once more, and eventually, he accepted it. The doctor used a very powerful weapon to make Elliot accept it, he used Josephine. He just had to say “Look, Elliot, if you don’t put an ICD on your chest as soon as possible to help your heart pump effectively, it will come a time where doctors won’t be fast enough and your heart will give out. You’ll leave a woman that loves you broken for life, she will never recover from losing someone she loves this much when it all could be prevented” the sight of Josephine crying over his dead body was what made him say yes right away, and with that, the doctor scheduled the implant and prior exams.

Some months after that, Elliot had already had the procedure. At first it was difficult to adapt. He was very depressed and anxious about it, every time he felt a tingle or shock on his heart it was like a reminder that he was chronically ill at 26. And the shocks could be very strong, when his heart was getting paced or shocked it was painful, he had to rest for a while and it made him anxious for when the next shock would happen… eventually, he got used to it, in the end, that wasn’t the only reminder that he had heart problems, there were also the medications he took daily, the exams, the heart surgery scar… what really matters was that in despise of all of that he had found love, and now not just a girlfriend, but a future wife. Elliot had proposed to Josephine after coming out of the hospital with the ICD on his chest and obviously she accepted it.

During the night and also on lazy sunny afternoons where they could just relax, Josephine caressed not just the heart surgery scar but now also the place where the ICD was, while still listening to his heart.

\- Doctor said only I can feel the shocks but you still tell me that you can feel them happening sometimes too, isn’t it Josephine? You might be going mad my dear - Elliot said while caressing her head and watching the birds at the window on a summer day.

\- I swear I can Elliot, I can feel it too when it’s pacing your heart… and I’m happy I can, it means your heart is still beating… I love you so much Elliot.

\- I love you too Josephine, thank you for taking such good care of my heart. - Eventually, they both fell asleep covered by the golden hour of that sunny day.


End file.
